The Afterword
by FanfictionAddict1405
Summary: Eleventh Doctor x Reader one-shot. You'd been searching for him, and one day you meet him and you don't even realize it's him.


Note: The TARDIS control room is the one from series 5 to the end of the first part of series 7. This one shot is set in between The Angels take Manhattan and The Snowmen (If the Doctor Didn't meet Clara but met you.)

You were sitting on a park bench. It was a hot summer's day, but the sort of summer with a nice cool breeze to it. Children were playing while their parents were chatting. The leaves were a fresh green with no desire to fall. It was perfect, _too_ _perfect._

You were reading your favourite book, "The Angel's Kiss" by Melody Malone. You had read it at least twice now, as you turned to the last page you were met with the afterword.

_Afterword, by Amelia Williams.  
"Hello, old friend. And here we are. You and me, on the last page. By the time you read these words, Rory and I will be long gone. So know that we lived well and were very happy. And above all else, know that we will love you always. Sometimes I do worry about you though. I think once we're gone you won't be coming back here for a while. And you might be alone. Which you should never be. Don't be alone, Doctor. And do one more thing for me. There's a little girl waiting in a garden. She's going to wait a long while, so she's going to need a lot of hope. Go to her. Tell her a story. Tell her that if she's patient, the days are coming that she'll never forget. Tell her she'll go to see and fight pirates. She'll fall in love with a man who'll wait two thousand years to keep her safe. Tell her she'll give hope to the greatest painter who ever lived. And save a whale in outer space. Tell her, this is the story of Amelia Pond. And this is how it ends."_

The afterword always brought a tear to your eye, it was true; however strange Amelia's adventures may have been.

But it always left you wondering who this Doctor was, and what happened to Amelia?

You had researched The Doctor, and found a website by a man named Clive. People had reported different sightings of him at different points in time, there was a photos of him at different points in history. You concluded that the man was an alien and must travel in time and space. It wasn't a shock; there had been an invasion Christmas day 2006. You were at home with your mum and dad eating your Christmas dinner when it had come onto the news. There was another invasion in 2008 by another species. They called themselves Daleks, your parents were tragically murdered by them. You managed to escape before they blasted you.

You thought you saw him once, you were walking down Bannerman Road when you saw a man in a brown trench coat save a boy from an oncoming car. You silently acknowledged the conversation, walking along the pathway past the boys house where his mother had just come out after hearing his calls. She asked him what was wrong and his answer made you stop and turn round.

"It's him, it's The Doctor!"

The Doctor just gave them a wave, his eyes empty. He looked completely different than the previous photo you'd seen of him. He went inside the box and shut the door. You scrunched up your face in confusion as to why he went in there, was he going for a phone call? You'd never seen the police box on the street before and wondered why it was there now. Police boxes were from the 1950's.

Then it all became clear.

The box started to make a wheezing sound, like keys being scratched up and down on a piano wire. The light on the top started to dim and fade, and so did the box. A gust of wind blew your hair back before it finally disappeared for good.

You stood there in shock, looking over at the mother and the boy who clearly looked distraught. The boy and the woman caught eyes with you, you gave them a sympathetic smile before turning and going on your way.

You'd never stopped looking since.

You had nothing left, your family was dead, you envied Amelia a little; oh how you wished you could see the stars, save distant planets, have a man wait two-thousand years to keep you safe.

Have a story that would never end.

Your thoughts were interrupted as you heard footsteps near you come to a halt as they sat down next you. You felt their eyes on you, or the page you were reading. You look at them or him to be more precise and gave him a smile before turning back to the book, finishing off the afterword again before shutting the book.

You looked at the man again, who was looking down at the book with a look of recognition on his face. You studied his features. He was oddly attractive, his green eyes were quite hard to tear away from, and his dress sense was a bit off. It struck you as familiar but you didn't bother to ponder on it.

"Have you read the book?" you ask him, he looks up at you and nods.

"Yes– A favourite of mine, actually. I haven't read in a while though." He looks a bit solemn after saying that, maybe being reminded of a past memory

"Ah, I see. One of my favourites too, I've read it quite a few times actually."

"You have?"

"Yes, I know it's not part of the book but I love the afterword. I would love to have adventures like that. That Doctor had taken her to see some extraordinary things." He smiles at you- a warm smile.

"You believe what she said?"

"Of course I do. I used to be conspicuous about it- as the only aliens I've seen have tried to attack us. But I saw him once, he saved someone's son from an oncoming car, then he disappeared inside this police box, and you might not believe me here but- it actually disappeared, like dematerialised from the area. And then he was gone, he was alone, and I think he was dying. No one should ever be alone, or die alone. I know that feeling well enough and it's horrible.

He kept silent, urging you to continue.

"My parents- those Daleks that invaded us a few years back? Killed them. I'm presuming that none of my other family members survived as they didn't call, I went to their houses and they were either for sale or another family was there. I'm the only one left." You chuckled trying to think about other things "Sorry that's probably not what you wanted to hear on your day out." You'd pretty much told a stranger about your life, but he had this trusting vibe to him; like you could instantly trust him.

"No, no it's fine." He said with a hint of sadness in his tone, he was closer to you now, he placed his hand on top of yours in a reassuring manner, you weakly smiled at him, flattered by his awkward attempt to give you comfort. But you noticed something in his eyes, the same thing that you noticed about The Doctor that day.

He looked empty, but with a hint of hope in his faded green eyes.

"Thanks" you silently muttered, as you gave his hand a squeeze before letting go of his warm hand and putting your book back in your bag.

"For what?" He asked you, slightly confused.

"For listening"

His eyes lit up and he gave you a smile which you returned, you got up, about to walk away before you saw it; the blue police box, hiding amongst the bushes.

"It's called the TARDIS" you hear the man say behind you, "Stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in space" He's gotten up now, he's standing next to you.

You're smiling now; you look at him. You know who he is.

"Your face, the last time I saw you looked completely different. Why is that?" You ask still partly in shock.

"My kind- the Time Lords, we have this ability to cheat death. But in doing so we have to change our appearance and some of our traits" You nod, understanding.

"So you essentially become a different person?" You question

"Sort of, the memories are still there, you may get a bit of amnesia after regenerating sometimes. Happened in my eighth incarnation, then eventually the memories come back."

"Must be cool to be a time-lord then" You joke, chuckling. But then you look at him, he looks sad.

"I'm not just a Time-lord, I'm the last of the Time-lords. There was a war, my people battled the Daleks, there was no alternative, I had to end it."

I feeling of sadness pangs in your heart. But you understand, you are alone as well.

You understand what Amelia meant.

You give him a sad smile, before wrapping your arms around his waist and hug him. He tenses up at first but soon enough wraps his arms around you and buries his face into your neck.

You just stand there in that moment; silently comforting one another for the loneliness you both share.

"You should listen to her, you know. Don't travel alone Doctor."

"Come with me, then"

You pull away, wondering if you heard him right.

"What?"

"Travel with me"

Words you never thought you would hear. But you hesitate.

"Wait, I hope this isn't some first come first serve deal, because-"

He places a finger on your lips, silencing you.

"I would be honoured if you would travel with me"

He takes his finger off your lips, awaiting your decision.

"Yes"

"You will?"

"Of course I will"

"Are you sure? Beca-"

"I'm sure, besides, what have I got to lose?"

You just manage to grab your bag as he grabs your hand drags you over to the TARDIS. You use your free hand to tuck a few strands of hair behind your ear. He looks at you; excitement in his features. You look less impressed.

"You ready?"

"Born ready"

He clicks his fingers, and the TARDIS doors open. And your eyes widen.

"Its…"

"Go, on, say it."

"Its… beautiful."

The Doctors look softens at your statement, giving your hand a squeeze before pulling you inside and shutting the doors. He lets go of your hand and runs to the console, flicking numerous switches and buttons.

"I never got to ask you your name- that's new, I ask someone to travel with me and I don't even know their name"

You chuckle at the statement

"It's (Name), (Name) (Surname)"

"(Name), lovely name. Don't think I've travelled with a (Name) before."

He pulls a lever on the console which makes the TARDIS jerk slightly. You grab onto the railing for support and walk up to the console, admiring it.

Wait, is that a _typewriter?_

"So (Name), all of time and space, everything that ever happened or ever will. Where do you want to start?"

"You seem like a trusty tour guide for the universe, surprise me"

He smirks at the statement.

"Oh! I have got just the place!"

He punches something, presumably the destination, into the typewriter, before racing around the console pulling random levers and buttons. The familiar sound of the TARDIS taking off fills your ears, the light in the middle of the console bobbing up and down. The TARDIS starts to shake, so you grab onto the railing for support.

The Doctor clings onto the console, and both lock eyes and smile at each other.

_This is the story of (Name) (Surname), and this, is how it begins._


End file.
